


"Just Girl Things" Aren't Just Girl Things

by thebestever222



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, dysphoria is a bitch but look what has come out of it, idk what this is, robin is the real mvp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestever222/pseuds/thebestever222
Summary: Nami's missing some of her things. And by things, I mean pads. Nami's missing some of her pads. Hint: it's not Robin.





	"Just Girl Things" Aren't Just Girl Things

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is but I wanted trans!Luffy so I made trans!Luffy. Takes place sometime after Robin joins the crew, around season four or five-ish. Yeah, I'm not caught up, come at me.

“OKAY YOU IDIOTS!” Nami barges onto the deck, face red and teeth bared.

“What is it, Nami dear?” Sanji asks, hearts in his eyes.

“Yeah, what is it now?” Zoro grumbles from where he’s lying against the mast without opening his eyes.

“WHO’S BEEN GOING THOUGH MY THINGS?” she shouts, motioning behind her in the direction of her room.

Sanji’s eyes harden as he turns to face the other male members of the crew. “Which one of you has been going though Nami’s stuff? Don’t you know it’s rude to look through a lady’s things?”

“What makes you think anyone went through your stuff?” Usopp asks, eyebrow quirked.

“BECAUSE,” Nami yells, voice sharp, “I HAD A WHOLE SUPPLY OF PADS TWO WEEKS AGO, AND NOW THEY’RE ALMOST GONE!”

“Pads?” Zoro asks. “Pads for what?”

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK, STUPID?” Nami growls. “I’M A GIRL!”

“You mean the things you put in your underwear?” Luffy asks from his seat at the front of the Merry.

Nami turns her wrath to their air-headed captain. Through clenched teeth, she says, “Luffy, did you take my stuff?”

“Sorry, Nami,” Luffy says, hand behind his head. “I needed to borrow some.”

“FOR WHAT?” Nami explodes.

Luffy tilts his head to the side in obvious confusion. “The same reason you do? I ran out, and I don’t like the weird tube-y ones Robin got for me.”

Nami’s eyebrow twitches in agitation. In a falsely calm voice, she asks, “Just what do you think I need them for?”

Luffy blinks, then looks around him before putting a hand to the side of his mouth and whispering, “For the blood thing.”

Nami does a double take, her anger replaced with shock and befuddlement. “You’re bleeding?”

“He’s bleeding?!” Chopper jumps up suddenly, rushing towards Luffy. “Luffy, why didn’t you tell me you were injured? Come here so I can treat your wounds!”

“Wait just a second, Chopper,” Nami says, crossing the deck and stopping before the ship’s figurehead. “Luffy, are you saying you get a period?”

Luffy puts a finger to his chin in thought. “Is that what it’s called? I think that’s what Ace said it was.”

“Take off your shirt,” Nami commands.

“What?” Luffy asks, crossing his arms protectively over his chest and pouting in offense and confusion. “What do you want me to do that for?”

“Just do it, stupid!” Nami yells, and Luffy huffs and starts unbuttoning his vest.

“There, happy?” He pulls his arms free and holds the garment away from him, exposing a bandaged chest.

“Holy crap,” Nami says, shocked by her discovery. “You _are_ a girl.”

“Huh?” Luffy makes a clueless face, but can’t say anything else before Sanji speaks.

“Luffy, why didn’t you tell me you were a girl!” The blond has heart eyes again, and Luffy doesn’t understand why he’s making them at him.

“What?” Zoro says, waking from his nap and twisting around to look at his captain. “You never told me you were a girl.”

“Huh?!” Chopper puts his hooves on either side of his face in shock. “I’ve treated your injures dozens of times, and I never realized?!”

Luffy puffs out his cheeks and frowns, placing his hands on his hips. “I’m not a girl!”

“What are you talking about?” Nami asks, motioning towards Luffy. “Girls have boobs and periods, Luffy.”

“So?” Luffy asks in a pout. “I’m a boy, and I got those things.”

Sanji sighs. “Luffy, you’re such an idiot, you can’t-”

“No!” Luffy shouts, crossing his arms and frowning. “You’re an idiot! I’m a boy!”

“Can’t argue with that logic,” Zoro says, resting back against the mast and closing his eyes again. “Stop makin’ goo-goo eyes at the guy, Sanji.”

“I don’t understand,” Usopp chimes in, scratching his head. “What logic?”

“He’s trans,” Robin says, drawing everyone’s attention to where she sits in the corner, quietly reading from her book.

“Oh!” Chopper exclaims, like he’s come to a sudden realization.

“Trans?” Nami asks.

“Yeah, you know, transgender,” Chopper says. “It’s a term used to describe someone who’s birth sex doesn’t correspond with the gender they identify as.”

“Oh,” Nami says, turning back to look at Luffy as he buttons his shirt back up. “Jeez. Sorry, Luffy.”

“Yeah,” Sanji adds, pinching his cigarette between his fingers and flicking it so a shower of ashes flutter to the floor. “Sorry about that. Didn’t realize.”

“It’s fine,” Luffy replies, adjusting his hat with an easygoing shrug. “I just thought you guys knew. When I asked Robin about the underwear things, she already knew.”

“Takes one to know one,” Robin says nonchalantly before taking a sip from her cup, all without looking away from her book.

“What?” Nami asks. “But I thought Luffy said you gave him tampons?”

“No, he said I _got_ him tampons,” Robin clarifies. “And I did. From a store.” She pauses in her reading to look up at Luffy. “I’ll remember you prefer pads next time.”

“Oh, thanks Robin!” Luffy says with a wide grin and a giggle.

Robin nods in acknowledgment and goes back to her book.

“Well, now that the mystery’s been solved, I’m gonna start dinner.” Sanji turns away and heads for the kitchen.

“Ooo, food!” Luffy says, hopping down from his perch to follow the chef.

“Stay out of my kitchen, idiot,” Sanji shouts. “I don’t need you eating all the ingredients before I can cook them.”

“Aww, come on, Sanji, I won’t eat that much!” Luffy whines.

“I’ve never heard a bigger lie in my life. Now get out, or you won’t get anything!” Sanji shouts, shoving Luffy through the door.

“Yeah, Luffy! Leave some for the rest of us,” Usopp says with Chopper backing him up.

When Luffy tries to get back through the door, Sanji kicks him out, and the brunet crashes into a sleeping Zoro.

“Hey, you idiots! Can’t you see I’m trying to sleep here!” the swordsman shouts, elbowing Luffy off of him.

“When _aren’t_ you sleeping, moss head?” Sanji remarks from the kitchen.

Nami sighs as an argument breaks out between Sanji and Zoro, punctuated by Luffy’s pleas for food and Usopp and Chopper’s adamant pleas against him having any. She smiles despite herself. They’re a handful, but they’re still her boys. Every last one of them.


End file.
